


Bonding betwixt Father and Son

by phatjake



Series: Somewhere In The Between (Power Rangers 2017) [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Anthology Series, Other, Prequel Series, everything in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake





	Bonding betwixt Father and Son

Sam felt heartbroken as his son left the truck after a sardonic remark. What had changed? Was this what he was like as a teenager? He respected his father, he thought of his father as a best friend. Sam thought up until the prank that his son Jason was his best friend. They had always got along, they played catch and fished and Jason always asked him for advice. But it all changed when Jason turned sixteen last year.

Throughout Jason’s school career he had always gotten good grades and hung around with everyone. Jason never spoke ill of fellow students. Jason never spoke ill of anyone. So when he joined the football team in high school Sam was ecstatic. As Jason got older his grades were like a roller coaster.

Even if his son hated him he would never call him dumb but he knew Jason struggled with school. But to stay on the team he had to work his ass off. Jason did just that but then during his third year of football and actually being first string was what changed Jason. Hawkeye and Damo changed his son.

Sam Scott was not the perfect father and he knew it. Being one of the major fishing boats of the city he was always on weird hours. But Sam made time for Jason. He would take vacation to take his son away and spend time with him. He remembered taking a week off and Jason helped him rebuild an engine of a Mustang that they sold. The money they made paid for a trip to DisneyLand.

Jason stuck to Sam’s leg for years, his son loved him and seeing him change broke Sam’s heart. As the door slammed it felt like their relationship shattered. He had said awful stuff to his son not because he hated him. But because he knew his son was better than what he did. Same wanted Jason to be better than a fisherman. He wanted him to go pro and never have to worry about money. Sam held back tears of anger and sadness as Jason limped to detention.

Sam drove off, knowing he was too hard on his son. But he also felt like Jason needed the anger and disappointment. Maybe it would motivate his son to shine. But maybe it wouldn’t? He went home to sleep because he had to go out fishing tonight. Sam parked his car and walked inside before Beverly stopped him.

“I never thought Jason would have to do weekend detention,” she said.

“Me neither. I blame those meat heads he started hanging out with. Jason was a decent student and a better person until those knuckle heads got him to do the prank. If it wasn’t for the accident he would have got off light,” Same said.

“What did we do wrong Sammy?” Beverly said as she hugged her husband.

“I don’t think it was us,” he said before he kissed her. “Another long office day?”

“Not really, I’ll be able to watch Pearl. Just need to do some paperwork. So only a few hours but at least it’s overtime and after the accident we need the money.” Beverly said.

“We can’t buy him a new truck Bev,” he said. “He needs to learn his lesson.”

“I’m talking about insurance Sam. I won’t ruin his life more with debt. I would rather work weekends to help him than force this upon him.”

“You’re too wonderful Bevvy,” Sam said as he kissed her.

She went to get her overtime while he laid down. Pearl was fed, she had homework to do and sleep over came him. His wife woke him up and they had an overly too loud discussion of Jason’s future. Sam wanted the best for his son. But it came off defensively and they never noticed as Jason left. Pearl was cleaning her room and keeping to herself.

***

Same checked in on his son throughout all of Sunday. He had been in bed the whole day. Sam even went in to check his pulse. Pearl would run in, hop on her brother and once he did nothing she would run off. Sam paced his kitchen, fearing his son was on drugs. He brushed his dark hair back as he paced. Jason eventually strolled out only in pajama pants.

Jason took a bunch of food, returned to his room and closed the door. Same didn’t see him the next few days because of his fishing schedule and Jason’s schooling. Things went from normal to paranormal once he fished up a body. He had called the police instantly. He would return home and his daughter would be asleep and Jason would be gone or in bed.

He remembered the day Pearl was born. Jason was still young but he was proud to be a big brother. It had been a few days after the birth when Jason was brought to the hospital. He had spent time with Beverly’s parents. Sam’s father died when Jason was seven and his mother died not long after of a broken heart.

He could clearly see Jason’s big toothed smile as he held his baby sister. Jason’s light blue eyes hone, blonde hair wavy as ever and his protective hold stuck out to Sam. Seeing his son hold his little sister with so much pride brought major joy to Sam. Jason never said a negative word to Pearl. He always encouraged her and she clung to him like he was her teddy bear. As she grew he noticed how fiercely protective she was of Jason.

Sam had no siblings and he always wondered what it was like to have a sister. So once he saw how quickly Jason bonded with Pearl and how protective he was made him wish he had a sibling as loving. Even after his stupid stunt he had seen Jason crouched, in pain trying to explain to Pearl how bad he messed up.

As each day passed he tried to talk with his son and failed. He wondered if this needed to happen because Jason would go off to college soon. Knowing this hurt because Jason could have gotten a free pass, left Angel Grove and became someone. But a part of Sam feared Jason would end up like him. A failure; a fisherman who struggled to provide. Sam wanted his son to be better and it all fell apart because of two stupidly nicknamed teenagers called Hawkeye and Damo.

***

Sam held his wife as she wept over the death of Officer Clay. He was a young police officer that would have probably run the precinct. But some gold obsessed murderer had taken his life. Pearl clutched her brother’s arm. Pearl knew Officer Clay he ran the DARE to not do Drugs program in school. She had liked Officer Clay.

Jason looked over to see Kim, her smile was awkward yet loving. He smiled back before they all resumed the service. He held his head, his sister copied him. She was shaking and he lifted her up. Her tiny arms clutched him as she sobbed lightly. He held his sister and looked to his parents. They both were heartbroken. Jason bit his lip, Clay was only a few years older than him. Clay had been a senior while he had been a freshman. Jason remembered the pranks Clay had done. He held back his tears, but the stinging in his eye was too intense.

***

Sam watched as a horrible golden beast punched the buildings he had known to grown and love. He called his son and got nothing. Once the voice mail kicked in he rambled about where he was. Sam’s jaw quivered because he was sure his son was killed. Beverly had taken Pearl away the previous night to her mother's. Pearl loved visiting Memaw and Popop.

He tried to swerve, but the explosion or maybe the gold monster had stopped him. His truck hit the air, swirled and crashed before it dragged. He was thankful for the seat belt but he had to get out so he pulled out a knife and sliced it. He felt his head hit the ceiling that was now on the floor. Everything was groggy.

“Same! Take my hand,” a voice said.

Sam saw a crimson armor knight; it took him a few minutes before he took its hand. His savior reached out as it called his name. He took its hand and was pulled up. Something about this Red Hero resonated with him.

“I’m good, help the others,” Sam said.

Sam watched as his Red Knight charged off into battle. He started to walk home, hoping his wife was safe at her parents. Hoping his daughter wouldn't remember this day. He wheezed as he got closer but eventually he returned home. His phone chimed, his son was safe and returning home.


End file.
